Die letzte Mission
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Ein Kämpfer auf dem Weg zu seiner letzten Mission...
1. Zum Gedenken I

Anmerkung von Tasha: Wieder eine „kleine"Story von mir, die mir helfen soll, meinen Kopf für „Gedanken"frei zu kriegen. Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir eure Meinung.

* * *

**Zum Gedenken I:**

Eine Stunde war vergangen, seit er sich hierher gesetzt hatte, und nun begutachtete er sein Werk. Er legte die Feder zur Seite und rückte näher an die Kerze, da ansonsten in dem Schummerlicht des Raumes, das nur von Kerzen ausging, kaum zu lesen war. Schwer war es ihm gefallen, die richtigen Worte für dieses Dokument zu finden, doch die Zeit dafür war gekommen und nach einer Stunde Arbeit las er es noch ein letztes Mal, um sich des Fehlens von Missverständnissen zu vergewissern.

_**Snowrock-Castle, 26. Juli 2025** _

**_Testament_**

**_Hiermit verfüge ich, dass nach meinem Tod oder der Erklärung meines Todes mein gesamter Besitz sowie alle erblichen Ämter undTitel auf meinen Sohn William Alexander und meine Tochter Elisabeth übertragen werden. Ebenso wird ihnen und ausschließlich ihnen in diesem Fall das Recht gegeben, mit dem in meinem privaten Schreibtisch befindlichen Schlüssel das Gringotts-Verlies Nummer 478 zu öffnen und die dort befindlichen Dinge an sich zu nehmen._**

**_Im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte bestimme ich dies zu meinem letzten Willen._**

Ein Seuftzen quittierte die Richtigkeit des Geschriebenen. Der Mann strich sich eine Strähne seines ellenbogenlangen, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haares aus dem Gesicht und sah in die Flamme der Schreibtischkerze. Hier saß er: 65 Jahre alt und verfasste sein Testament zum Auftakt seiner letzten Mission.

„So sei es.", flüsterte er und unterzeichnete das Schriftstück.

**_Severus Snape_**

Er verzichtete auf alle Titel und das, was die Leute allgemein noch darunter zu schreiben meinten. Die Menschen, die dies lesen würden, wussten, wer er war.

Sorgsam faltete er das Pergament zusammen, steckte es in den bereits mit „Testament" gekennzeichneten Umschlag und versiegelte diesen mit dem Familienwappen der Familie Snape. Dann lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück und dachte daran, was man ihm wohl sagen würde, wenn man ihn hier unten fand, im Kerker des Schlosses bei Schummerbeleuchtung. Als Erster kam ihm da sein behandelnder Arzt Dr. John Rash in den Sinn.

„Professor Snape, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Dass Sie sehr rüstig und hart im Nehmen sind, weiß ich, sonst hätten Sie Ihren Lebensstil so nicht führen können, aber in der Kälte dieses Kerkers holen Sie sich eines Tages den Tod! Abgesehen davon, was Ihre Augen zu diesem ewigen Dämmerlicht sagen."

Severus lächelte. Dr. Rash war noch reichlich jung, aber in einer gewissen Weise erinnerte er ihn an Poppy Pomfrey.

‚Gott hab sie seelig.'

Mit diesem Gedanken an die ehemalige Ärztin von Hogwarts legte er das Testament in ein Kästchen, das im Regal wie ein Buch aussah und von dessen Existenz ausschließlich er und seine beiden Kinder wussten. Dann griff er nach seinem Stock, erhob sich und ging so gut eben möglich zum Bücherregal, wo er das Kästchen wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz stellte. Einen letzten Blick warf Severus noch durch sein kleines, privates Büro, bevor er nach einem kleinen Beutel, der vor dem Regal stand, griff, zur Tür ging, das Licht mit einem Spruch löschte und sich die Treppen zum Wohnzimmer hochkämpfte.

Bei seinem Vorhaben, so hoffte er, würde ihn sein Bein wohl nicht so behindern. Wie Dr. Rash sagte, war Severus für sein Alter ein sehr rüstiger Mann geblieben. Er brauchte keine Brille, war geistig topfit und auch sonst nicht auf Hilfe angewiesen. Nur sein linkes Bein nagte an seinem Selbstbewusstsein. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort, der nun schon fast 30 Jahre her war, hatte eine seltsame Fluchkombination das linke Knie getroffen und zertrümmert. Jede Möglichkeit, den Fluch aufzuheben und das Knie magisch zu heilen, war ausprobiert worden und fehlgeschlagen, das Knie würde für immer steif bleiben. Doch damit hatte Severus gut umgehen gelernt, auch der kunstvoll gefertigte Stock störte ihn kaum, wirklich schlecht ging es ihm bei den mitleidigen Blicken anderer Leute, die ihn als „teilbehindert"ansahen.

Oben im Wohnzimmer, das schon eher ein Saal war, angekommen, blieb Severus im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete das heitere Geschehen. Am langen Tisch, an dem für gewöhnlich gegessen wurde, saßen Samantha und Kassandra, seine 16-jährigen Enkelinnen, und arbeiteten Severus' geschultem Lehrerblick zufolge an einem Aufsatz. Vor dem Kamin balgten sich die Katzen der Familie. Langsam aber trotz des steifen Knies recht gleichmäßig trat Severus an seine Enkelinnen heran.

„So fleißig?", fragte er. „Was gibt es denn, dass so interessant ist, dass sogar Ferien warten können?"

„Großvater!", rief Samantha überrascht. „Wir haben dich gar nicht kommen hören."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Was gibt es denn nun so Aufregendes?"

„Es soll eine Vorarbeit für Professor Granger werden.", antwortete Kassandra. „Sie wird mit uns im nächsten Jahr die Werwölfe behandeln und wir haben jetzt erstmal Quellen gelesen, wie das früher war, als es noch Werwölfe gab."

„Na, dann macht mal weiter."

Ganz in Gedanken ging Severus zu seinem Kaminsessel und überließ die beiden eifrigen Mädchen ihren Studien. Soviel hatte sich verändert: Er hatte seinen Wolfsbanntrank solange perfektioniert, bis er die Verwandlung vollständig verhinderte. Remus hatte ihm bis zum Schluss als „Testobjekt"zur Verfügung gestanden.

‚So ist er wenigstens nicht als Werwolf gestorben.'

Auch Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley hatten ihre Karriere gemacht. Mittlerweile waren sie alle schon 44 Jahre. Hermine Granger hatte das typische Lehrerlos gezogen. Sie war Single geblieben, hatte ihren Professorentitel gemacht und unterrichtete nun schon seit Jahren Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts. Ron Weasley hatte sich als Auror im Ministerium hochgearbeitet und war nun in einer Position, die ihm ermöglichte, sogar auf den Zaubereiminister Einfluss zu nehmen. Desweiteren war er mit einer Französin verheiratet und hatte 4 Kinder mit ihr. Harry Potter war heute ebenfalls verheiratet. Cho Chang war die Glückliche gewesen, die ihm auch zwei Kinder geschenkt hatte. Nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, sorgte er mit seiner Aussage dafür, dass Severus für seinen Einsatz im Kampf gewürdigt wurde. Damals hatte Severus für sich beschlossen, Harry Potter nicht mehr zu hassen. Sein Freund würde er nie werden, aber das Hassen jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, wäre ihm auf die Dauer zu anstrengend geworden. Beruflich hatte Harry Potter sich zunächst, ohne Professorentitel, die Stelle mit Hermine Granger geteilt. Vor nun genau 15 Jahren war ihm dann der Professorentitel als eine Art Ehrung verliehen worden und Harry Potter war mit damals 29 Jahren der jüngste Direktor in der Geschichte von Hogwarts geworden.

Severus selbst hatte direkt nach Ende des Kriegs sein Amt niedergelegt und Diana Foster, die Liebe seines Lebens, geheiratet. Gekannt hatten sich die beiden schon vor Severus' Lehrzeit, immer wieder hatten sie sich heimlich gesehen, doch die Zeiten waren zu gefährlich für eine offene Beziehung, besonders als er mit 27 sowie mit 36 Vater wurde. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es ihnen gut ging und Diana hatte auf ihn gewartet. Alles hätte so schön sein können und war auch eine Zeit lang schön gewesen, doch dann kam die große Seuche von 2010.

Eine Art Gift hatte sich in den Grund gemischt und raffte die Menschen wie Eintagsfliegen dahin. Severus hatte Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, mit Unterstützung seines damals 23-jährigen Sohnes William Alexander, und schließlich hatten sie auch ein Heilmittel gefunden, was jedoch für viele zu spät kam. Massen hatten sie gerettet, doch einige Namen konnte sich Severus bis heute nicht verzeihen: Remus Lupin, Poppy Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy, der sich um die Eingliederung der Slytherin-Kinder besonders verdient gemacht hatte, und, für Severus am Unverzeihlichsten, seine Frau Diana. Den Kindern war die Mutter genommen und ihm einer der wenigen Menschen, die ihn je verstanden hatten, doch um seiner Kinder Willen hatte sich Severus gezwungen zu kämpfen und es auch in ein einigermaßen normales Leben zurück geschafft. Einzig seinen Stuhl als Studienprofessor hatte er abgegeben und experimentierte nur noch in seinen eigenen vier Wänden.

Ein heiteres Lachen vom Tisch lenkte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine beiden Enkelinnen. Samantha und Kassandra waren seine beiden Engel. Die Zwillingsmädchen hatten beide blondes langes Haar und grün-graue Augen, doch in ihrem Wesen waren sie doch so unterschiedlich, dass sie es noch nie geschafft hatten, ihren Großvater zu täuschen. Samantha war die Robustere, die Durchsetzungsfähigere von beiden. Kassandra war eher still und bedacht, doch auch nicht zu bremsen, wenn etwas ihr Interesse geweckt hatte. Sein Sohn William hatte seine liebe Not mit den beiden Töchtern und ihrem Wissensdurst, Severus beobachtete diesen sehr zufrieden. Diese Familie war es wert, alles für eine bessere Zukunft zu tun.

„Oh, Severus, ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass du hier bist!"

Ebenfalls etwas erschrocken über die plötzliche Stimme sah Severus auf. Neben seinem Sessel stand seine Schwiegertochter Tara, die augenscheinlich gerade ihre Töchter aufgefordert hatte, den Tisch für's Essen freizuräumen. Severus schätzte seine Schwiegertochter sehr, da sie eine intelligente Frau war, trotzdem irgendwie häuslich und immer um das Wohl ihrer Mitmenschen besorgt.

„Ich war unten in meinem Büro.", erklärte er dann. „Es waren noch Dinge zu erledigen, die keinen Aufschub duldeten."

„Gut.", nickte Tara. „Will sagte, er würde gleich kommen und Liz ist soeben angekommen. Wir können dann gleich gemeinsam essen."

Damit verließ sie den Saal in Richtung Küche. Dies war ebenfalls eine Eigenschaft, die Severus an Tara schätzte. Sie gab sich mit seiner Antwort zufrieden, da sie wusste, ihr Schwiegervater sagte nur das, wovon er meinte, dass sein Gegenüber es wissen müsste und nicht mehr.

Auch während des Essens genoss Severus die heitere Stimmung. Samantha und Kassandra erzählten ganz aufgeregt von ihren Studien über die frühere Zeit der Werwölfe, wobei ihre Mutter ihnen aufmerksam zuhörte, ihr Vater William eher seufzte.

„Wie soll euch Professor Granger denn je etwas beibringen, wenn ihr alles schon hier zu Hause macht?"

„Oh, Will!", ermahnte Severus seinen Sohn. „Ich denke, du solltest dich, was das Thema Vorarbeit betrifft, nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen."

„Vater!", kam es von William zurück, der sich dabei aber geschlagen durch sein leicht gelocktes, schwarzes Haar fuhr.

Er wusste, dass bei Argumentation keine Chance gegen seinen Vater bestand.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Will!", grinste seine Schwester Elisabeth. „Wahrscheinlich ist das in dieser Familie einfach nur erblich."

Mit einem Nicken gab Severus seiner Tochter Recht. Elisabeth war nach ihrem Abschluss an der Uni in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters getreten und unterrichtete nun auch schon seit 8 Jahren Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Allgemein behaupteten viele, dass Elisabeth, trotz ihres naturfröhlichen Wesens, sehr nach ihrem Vater schlagen würde. Sie erwartete sehr viel von ihren Klassen und war als äußerst genau verschrien. Doch Severus vermutete, dass das daran lag, dass sie ihrem Bruder, der Zaubertränke an der Uni lehrte, nur die Besten schicken wollte. Er selbst sah in Elisabeth sehr viel von ihrer Mutter. Die Eleganz jeder Bewegung, das fröhliche Naturell, ihre unglaubliche Ausstrahlung und ihre tiefdunkelblauen Augen, alles Dinge, die Severus an seine Frau erinnerten.

Nach dem Essen hatte sich William nun doch breitschlagen lassen, seinen Töchtern von früher und den Werwölfen zu erzählen. Tara räumte den Tisch ab und die Küche auf, während Severus und Elisabeth sich noch unterhielten. Severus hatte noch immer den Wunsch genau zu wissen, was in Hogwarts vorging, und Elisabeth erzählte ihm lächelnd immer alles, was sie wusste. An diesem Abend warf Severus jedoch irgendwann einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss noch weg, etwas Wichtiges erledigen."

„Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte sie und musterte ihren Vater genau.

„Nein, nicht nötig, nur eines..."

Severus war aufgestanden und an seine Tochter herangetreten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sissi, es wird alles gut werden."

„Papa...", flüsterte sie, doch Severus strich ihr nur kurz eine Locke ihres wunderschönen, pechschwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle.

Während er dort seinen dicken, schwarzen Umhang umlegte, dachte er an den besorgten Blick seiner Tochter. ‚Sissi', er war der Einzige, der sie so nennen durfte und er tat es eigentlich nur dann, wenn er ihr etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte. Das wusste sie, das wusste er.

‚Es war auch sehr wichtig.', waren seine letzten Gedanken, als er raus auf den Innenhof und vor das Tor trat, um zu apparieren.

Sein erster Weg führte ihn zum Friedhof vor Hogsmeade und dort direkt zu dem Teil, auf dem die Opfer der Seuche von 2010 begraben lagen.

_**Poppy Pomfrey geb.: 19.8.1936 gestorben: 15.3.2010** _

**_Remus Lupin geb.: 22.4.1960 gestorben: 20.3.2010_**

**_Draco Malfoy geb.: 4.10.1981 gestorben: 21.3.2010_**

Regungslos stand Severus vor diesen zufällig nebeneinander liegenden Gräbern. Poppy Pomfrey, die Frau, die ihn selbst nach den schlimmsten von Voldemort zugefügten Verletzungen wieder auf die Beine gebracht hatte; Remus Lupin, ein Freund, den er leider viel zu spät erkannt hatte und dem er nur noch den Wunsch erfüllen konnte, amtlich anerkannt nicht als Werwolf zu sterben, und Draco Malfoy, einem Jungen, den er aus Voldemorts Klauen zurück auf den hellen Weg geführt hatte, der wie ein eigener Sohn für ihn war und den er auf solch eine Weise verlieren musste. Severus legte auf jedes Grab zwei schneeweiße Lillien, soviele Jahrgänge waren seit dem Tod dieser Menschen in Hogwarts ausgebildet worden.

„Ihr werdet sie erleben, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Severus ging den Weg durch die Seuchengrabstätten entlang, bis er an der für ihn wohl wichtigsten angelangt war.

**_Diana Snape geb.: 26.7.1963 gestorben: 9.12.2010_**

Das Heilmittel war damals schon fertig gewesen, doch Dianas Körper war von der Seuche schon zu sehr geschwächt worden und hatte so den Kampf gegen die Krankheit verloren.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz.", flüsterte er, während er einen Strauß tiefroter Rosen auf dem Grab ablegte.

Er wusste, dass es sich vermutlich völlig verrückt anhörte, einer Toten zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren, aber Severus wusste, warum er das tat.

„Wenn ich keinen groben Fehler gemacht habe, werden wir ihn zusammen feiern. Außerdem musst du deine Enkelinnen kennen lernen. Du wirst sie lieben und ihnen Unwahrscheinliches geben, wie du es uns gegeben hast. Ich liebe dich."

Severus senkte den Kopf. Zwei einsame Tränen suchten ihren Weg über sein Gesicht, doch wenn er Recht hatte mit dem, was er glaubte, würde es nie soweit kommen.

Ein letztes Grab galt es noch zu besuchen. Dieses lag jedoch auf der anderen Seite des Friedhofs und war durch sein großes, prächtiges Monument nicht zu übersehen. Hier lag der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten und für Severus der von Grund auf beste Mensch der Welt begraben.

**_Professor Albus Dumbledore _**

**_geb.: 3.6.1906 gestorben: 14.10.1998_**

Der Kampf gegen Voldemort und der Sieg der guten Seite waren sein letztes Meisterstück gewesen. Im selben Jahr war er in Folge seines hohen Alters gestorben. Er war eingeschlafen und nie wieder aufgewacht. Für Severus, die Kollegen und engen Freunde war es zwar schwer gewesen, doch es gab ihnen Trost, dass eine solch beeindruckende und grundgütige Person einen solch schmerzlosen und würdevollen Tod hatte sterben dürfen.

„Mit dir kann ich darüber reden.", begann Severus und hatte das Gefühl, als säße er wie schon so oft dem alten Mentor gegenüber. „Du weißt, was ich vorhabe, denn das wusstest du immer. Und ich weiß, du würdest mir am liebsten vorwerfen, ich sei wieder mal zu temperamentvoll in dieser Sache und meine ‚jugendliche Unvernunft' würde mit mir durchgehen, aber es sind sehr viele Jahre vergangen. Die meisten haben sich mit den Geschehnissen der Zeit abgefunden, doch ich denke, dass es einen Weg gibt, den Leuten, die gelitten haben, eine neue Chance zu geben. Ich will nicht Gott spielen, ich weiß, was diese Mission für mich bedeutet, aber als letzter Kämpfer des Phönix-Ordens, denke ich, muss ich es versuchen."

Nun legte er den Strauß Gänseblümchen auf der Grabstätte ab.

„Deine Lieblingsblumen. Sie stehen für Aufrichtigkeit und Wahrheit. Ich will damit sagen: Du weißt, dass ich es aufrichtig meine und hoffe, dass sich meine Theorie als Wahrheit herausstellen wird. Als letztes lebendes Mitglied des Phönix-Ordens gebe ich mir diesen Auftrag und breche mit diesen letzten Worten an dich zu meiner letzten Mission auf. Ich bin sicher, du verstehst mich, denn das hast du letztendlich immer. Vielleicht auf bald, Albus."

Soweit es ihm sein Körper erlaubte, verbeugte sich Severus vor dem hohen Grabstein und verließ den Friedhof wieder. Von den Seelen, denen er sich verpflichtet fühlte, hatte er Abschied genommen, nun musste er nur noch einem Menschen Lebewohl sagen.

Zu seinem Glück traf er in St. Mungos auf eine Nachtschwester, die nicht sonderlich durchsetzungsfähig war und Severus nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht zu dem Zimmer brachte, zu dem er wollte.

„Danke,"kanzelte er die Schwester kurz angebunden ab, „von hier aus komme ich allein zurecht."

Er wartete noch, bis die junge Frau um die Ecke verschwunden war, dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. Tausende von Kerzen erhellten das Zimmer trotz tiefster Nachtzeit und gerade ein paar Zentimeter über die Tischplatte gebeugt, saß die Frau, die Severus suchte, am Schreibtisch. Mit einem Räuspern kündigte Severus sich an.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

Die Frau wandte sich um und musterte ihn misstrauisch durch ihre typische, wenn auch jetzt extrem verstärkte Brille. Nach einer Weile entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Severus! Es ist schön, dass du mich besuchen kommst."

Auf ihren Stock gestützt kam sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Minerva."

Doch das Lächeln musste Severus sich aufzwingen. Diese Frau war nur noch ein Schatten derer, die Severus als Lehrerin, Kollegin und Direktorin von Hogwarts gekannt hatte. Sicher hatten ihr die Jahre mit mittlerweile 96 zugesetzt, doch schlimm war für Severus der Geisteszustand, in dem sich die Frau, die für ihn fast wie eine Mutter gewesen war befand.

„Setz dich.", forderte sie ihn auf und setzte nach, als Severus sich mit seinem steifen Knie zum Bett bewegte: „Eine Verletzung, Severus?"

„Ja, ein Unfall, aber nicht weiter tragisch."

„Ist ja auch egal. Warum kommst du mich besuchen? Was gibt es zu erzählen? Hier sagt man mir ja nichts!"

„Ich bin gekommen,"begann Severus direkt, „weil ich dir sagen muss, dass ich fortgehen werde."

Minerva McGonagall nickte, ließ ihn aber weitersprechen.

„Ich muss eine wichtige Reise machen, die unsere Situation extrem beeinflussen wird. Du musst wissen, ich..."

„Natürlich!", fuhr sie ihm nun dazwischen. „Wir müssen endlich etwas unternehmen. Mich halten sie ja hier fest, aber du kannst etwas tun, Junge! Ihr schafft das schon und wenn mich einer fragen sollte, was sowieso keiner tut, weiß ich von nichts."

„Danke, Minerva. Das ist gut zu wissen."

„Ach, was! Wie geht es eigentlich Albus? Und Diana und den Kindern?"

Severus bewahrte sein äußerliches Lächeln, doch genau dies war es, was ihn bei McGongalls Anblick so traurig machte. Auch sie war damals an der Seuche erkrankt gewesen, hatte zwar überlebt, doch ihre Zurechnungsfähigkeit hatte sehr gelitten. Es gab Tage, an denen war sie völlig normal und dann wieder Stunden wie diese, in denen sie nicht mehr wusste, dass Albus seit 27 Jahren tot war, sein Knie damals gegen Voldemort zerschmettert worden war und auch Diana seit 15 Jahren nicht mehr lebte. Es war schlimm für ihn, mitanzusehen, was aus seiner so geschätzten Kollegin und Freundin geworden war.

„Es geht ihnen allen gut und ich soll dich von ihnen grüßen."

„Danke. Richte ihnen auch schöne Grüße aus, wenn du sie siehst. Und wenn du Albus siehst..."

McGonagall erhob sich mit großer Mühe vom Bett und bewegte sich zum schreibtisch hinüber.

„...gib ihm bitte diese Briefe. Die Ärzte und Schwestern hier weigern sich, sie abzuschicken."

„Mach ich.", versprach Severus und steckte die Briefe in den Beutel, den er aus seinem Büro zu Hause mitgenommen hatte.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Die Zeit war bald gekommen.

„Ich muss gehen, Minerva."

„Gut, Junge, geh nur. Ich lege mich auch gleich schlafen."

„Gute Nacht!"

„Ebenfalls. Und bis zum nächsten Mal dann."

„Ja, bis zum nächsten Mal."

Einen letzten Blick warf Severus noch auf die alte Frau.

„Leb wohl.", flüsterte er dann und verließ das Krankenhaus, um zu seiner letzten Mission aufzubrechen.


	2. Die Mission

Die Mission:

In der kleinen, unterirdischen Grotte, die Severus bei seinen Nachforschungen entdeckt hatte, war bereits alles vorbereitet. Einen Kessel hatte er hergebracht, Feuerholz, das durch einen Zauber trocken gehalten wurde, lagerte hier und auch das alte, geheime, im Prinzip seit Jahrzehnten vom Ministerium verbotene Buch war hier sicher aufbewahrt. Bei seinem Eintreten erleuchtete sich die Grotte automatisch und Severus sah prüfend auf die Uhr. Sein Zeitgefühl hatte ihn nicht getäuscht, bis Mitternacht, dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem alles geschehen musste, war noch genug Zeit. Nichts hasste er mehr, als hetzen zu müssen.

‚Dann frisch ans Werk!', dachte sich Severus und packte die Zutaten aus, die er in dem kleinen Beutel aus seinem Büro mitgebracht hatte.

Diese hatte er nicht hier lagern können, da alle Inhaltsstoffe des geplanten Trankes frisch sein mussten. Bis zum letzten Tag hatte er Angst gehabt, er würde eine Zutat nicht mehr rechtzeitig bekommen, doch nach dem Ausspielen all seiner Beziehungen hatte es dann doch funktioniert. Hochkonzentriert war Severus bei der Sache. Normalerweise war diese Art des Brauens, wie sie für diesen Trank vorgesehen war, ein Kinderspiel für einen Meister wie ihn, im Prinzip mit einer Hand und verbundenen Augen möglich. Doch hier kam hinzu, dass Severus von dem Originalrezept, das ebenfalls verboten war, abweichen musste. Er musste die Mixtur strecken, um genug Zeit für seine Mission zu haben, durfte es aber wiederum nicht so stark strecken, dass seine Wirkung zu stark eingeschränkt wurde, da sein ganzes Vorhaben in diesem Fall nicht funktionieren würde. Wochenlange Arbeit steckte dahinter, in der Severus alle Faktoren einbeziehend theoretisch durchgerechnet hatte, wie weit er gehen durfte.

Jetzt stand er hier, den Kelch mit dem Trank in der rechten Hand, das uralte Buch der schwarzen Künste vor sich schwebend. Der Spruch, der in Verbindung mit diesem Trank nötig war, war strikt verboten; nicht, weil er Böses hervorrief, sondern weil er einfach zu gefährlich war. Severus wusste um die Gefahr, doch er wusste auch um seine Aufgabe und das, was bei perfekter Umsetzung seines Planes, geschehen würde. Sein Ziel war klar, die Entscheidung gefallen. Ein letztes Mal atmete er noch durch, dann konzentrierte er sich und sprach den Spruch.

„Kronos, großer Vater Zeit, ich stehe hier

mit dem von dir gegebenen Elixier.

Ich bitte dich, gib mir die Kraft,

zu sehen, was die Zeit geschafft.

Um der Unschuldigen Glück:

Dreh für mich die Zeit zurück."

Ohne Zögern nahm Severus den kompletten Kelchinhalt zu sich. Im selben Moment fühlte er sich von unbeschreiblicher Macht ergriffen, glaubte, nicht atmen zu können. Doch all seine Gedanken galten nur einer Sache:

‚Für die Mission!'

---------------------------------------------------

‚Verdammte Gryffindor-Bande!'

Severus Snape kochte vor Wut, als er schallend die Tür zu seinem Kerkerlabor hinter sich zuwarf.

Dieser Harry Potter! Wie konnte sich dieses unwissende Kind nur einbilden, gerade jetzt nach der Wiedererstehung Voldemorts der Mittelpunkt der Welt zu sein? Gut, er war derjenige gewesen, der je einen Tötungsangriff Voldemorts überlebt hatte, aber war das denn sein Verdienst? Nein! Seine Mutter hatte diesen bewundernswerten starken Zauber geübt, der es dem dunklen Lord mindestens einmal unmöglich gemacht hatte, den Jungen zu töten. Aber alles weitere...

‚Wer riskiert denn hier Kopf und Kragen?', fragte sich Severus, wobei ihm gleich ein stechender Schmerz durch die Rippen zog, ein Andenken seines Herrn und Meisters. ‚Wer versucht denn ständig, dieses Kind zu schützen, sei es durch Lügen beim Lord oder Okklumentik? Aber Dankbarkeit ist bei diesen hochnäsigen Gryffindors ja ohnehin ein Fremdwort!'

Noch während er sich so aufgeregt hatte, hatte sein Unterbewusstsein Geräusche registriert. Severus konzentrierte sich. Schritte, eindeutig Schritte, die sich die Treppe abwärts zu ihm bewegten. Die sofortige Einordnung begann automatisch im Kopf des Todesserspions: Für einen Schüler waren die Schritte zu schwer, es musste ein Erwachsener sein. Doch seine Kollegen oder Filch gingen schneller, diese Schritte waren langsam und ruhig. Außerdem waren sie ungleichmäßig.

‚Als würde jemand hinken.', dachte Severus.

Doch die einzige Person, die Severus kannte und die in gewisser Weise hinkte, war Mad-Eye Moody und der hatte ein Holzbein. Doch das typische ‚Klonk'-Geräusch des Holzbeines war nicht zu hören. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte sich eigentlich zur Tür begeben, als er merkte, dass sich diese Person direkt an seiner Tür zu schaffen machte. Trotz dass Severus perplex war, dass diese Person seine Tür ohne Schwierigkeiten und trotz der Sicherheitsflüche aufbekam, reagierte er sofort, als die Tür aufsprang.

„Vincite!"

„Solve!", ertönte sofort eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme, so schnell, als habe der Angegriffene damit gerechnet.

Entgeistert wollte Severus zum nächsten Fluch ansetzen, als er feststellte, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr hatte. Als er nun den Eindringling ansah, hielt dieser verdeckt mit einem langen, dicken, schwarzen, etwas mit Laub beschmutzten Mantel den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Vergeude deine Kraft nicht und setz dich!", befahl er. „Ich habe dir sehr wichtige Dinge zu sagen und vermutlich nicht viel Zeit dafür."

Widerwillig folgte Severus der Aufforderung des Fremden. Er musste sich selber eingestehen mehr als nur peinlich berührt zu sein. Keiner, weder Todesser noch Auror nicht einmal der dunkle Lord selber, hatte es je geschafft, ihn so schnell und mühelos zu entwaffnen. Er fühlte sich vorgeführt, doch aus einer Art unerklärlichen Repekts folgte er.

„Wer seid Ihr?"

Diese Frage stand ihm zu, wenn er schon so bedrängt wurde und deshalb bestand Severus trotz seiner Lage auf ihr. Als Antwort zog der Fremde die Kapuze des Umhangs ab und Severus blieb für einen Moment das Herz stehen.

„V-Vater?"

Erstarrt saß Severus da. Vor ihm stand ein älterer Mann, vermutlich in den 60ern, langes, schwarzes, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar und das unverwechselbare Profil der Familie Snape, das sch besonders in der Nase ausdrückte. Der Fremde lächelte.

„Nein," antwortete er, „so schlimm ist es nicht. Aber ich gebe zu, ich... wir sehen ihm nicht unähnlich."

„Wir?", fragte Severus.

„Ja, wir."

Damit nahm der Fremde ein Buch vom Regal, das Severus sorgsam versteckt hatte, da der Besitz nicht ganz legal war. Zielsicher schlug der Besucher eine bestimmte Seite auf und legte sie Severus vor. Es war ein Spruch, der in Verbindung mit einem bestimmten Trank für Zeitreisen benutzt wurde. Doch er war generell gefährlich für Leib und Leben. In diesem Moment schoss es Severus durch den Kopf und er sah seinen Gegenüber an.

„Richtig.", bestätigte dieser Severus' Gedanken. „Mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich komme aus dem Jahr 2025. Ich bin hier, weil ich schwerwiegende Fehler dringend vermeiden will. Du, mein jüngeres Ich, bist der Einzige, den ich mit meinem Wissen betrauen kann, also hör mir jetzt genau zu."

„Augenblick mal!", unterbrach Severus den Älteren. „Dieser Zauber, den Sie mir hier gezeigt haben, ist nie durch seine Wirkung bewiesen worden. Zugegeben, Sie sehen mir oder vielmehr meiner Familie ähnlich und Sie wussten von dem Buch, aber warum sollte ich Ihnen Ihre Geschichte wirklich glauben?"

Der Ältere seufzte. Er hatte vergessen, wie stur er und demzufolge auch sein jüngeres Ich sein konnten.

„Weil es besser ist, wenn du mir jetzt zuhörst.", antwortete er klar. „Für dich, für Diana, für euren Sohn William Alexander und eure noch ungeborene aber überwältigend schöne Tochter Elisabeth."

Erst war Severus wiederum geschockt, doch dann nickte er. Wirklich nur er bzw. sein zukünftiges Ich konnten von seiner Beziehung zu Diana Foster, ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn William Alexander und dem Plan, ihre erwartete Tochter Elisabeth zu nennen, wissen.

„Gut," nickte der Ältere, „nachdem das geklärt ist wieder zum alten Thema. Wie schon gesagt komme ich aus dem Jahr 2025. Wir haben Voldemort besiegt..."

Der Jüngere verkrampfte sich bei dem Namen, doch der Ältere ignorierte es.

„...und haben eine schlimme Seuche überstanden, die viele schreckliche Opfer gefordert hat. Sie ist der eigentliche Grund meines Kommens. Durch jahrelange Nachforschung habe ich herausgefunden, dass diese Seuche durch ein Gebräu ausgelöst wurde, das Voldemort wohl auf eigene Faust in einem tiefen Verlies seiner Festung zusammengemischt hat. Da es nach seinem Tod einfach vergessen und durch eine Erschütterung beim Kampf vermutlich umgestoßen wurde, geriet es in den Untergrund und griff von dort aus jede Art von Existenz, besonders die Menschliche, an. Viele Opfer hat es gegeben, Madam Pomfrey, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy und Diana sind nur einige davon."

Erschüttert auf Dianas Namen sah der Zaubertränkelehrer sein älteres Ich an.

„Und du bist jetzt mit der Formel des Gegenmittels hier?", fragte er.

„Nein."

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf, zog aber ein Gefäß aus seinem Umhang und übergab es dem Jüngeren.

„Dies ist eine Substanz, die das Ursprungsgebräu neutralisiert. Ich gebe dir den Auftrag, nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts in dieses Verlies zu gehen und den Inhalt dieses Gefäßes in das Gebräu zu geben, falls es schon umgekippt sein sollte, dann eben in die Lache. Es kann dann nicht mehr wirken und die Gefahr ist gebannt. Bewahre dieses Elixier gut und habe es am 6.6.1998 unbedingt bei dir."

Plötzlich verzog der Ältere das Gesicht und fasste sich ans Herz.

„Was ist?", fragte der Jüngere besorgt.

„Es ist nichts," winkte der Ältere ab, „nur der Zauber, der nun seinen Tribut fordert."

Da Severus mit sich selber sprach, verstand er sofort.

„Er wird dich töten."

Der Ältere nickte.

„Ja, aber ich habe meinen Teil der letzten Mission erfüllt. Diana ist, wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, tot und Will und Sissi haben ihre eigenen Leben. Als letztes lebendes Mitglied des Phönix-Ordens war dies meine Pflicht, ich weiß, du verstehst das."

Nun nickte der Jüngere.

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas anderes?", fragte er. „Was sollen wir in der Schlacht gegen IHN tun?"

„Dazu sage ich nichts," antwortete der Ältere, wenn auch schon schwächer, „ihr werdet das richtige tun. Nur noch zwei Dinge."

Damit griff er noch einmal in seinen Umhang.

„Dies sind Briefe von Minerva McGonagall an Albus Dumbledore. Ich vermute, es sind Dinge, die sie ihm schon immer sagen wollte. Gib sie ihm bitte im richtigen Moment, falls es diesen geben sollte."

„Ich werde mich bemühen."

Damit nahm der Jüngere die Briefe an sich.

„Und nur noch ein kleiner Tipp für dich."

Mit einem Lächeln beugte der Ältere sich vor.

„Vergewissere dich zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt, dass der Todesser Weiss wirklich tot ist und sonst: Tu, was nötig ist."

Obwohl er nicht verstand, nickte der Jüngere. Wenn er schon jemandem vertrauen sollte, dann doch wohl sich selbst.

„Nun denn, ich gehe dann mal.", erklärte der Ältere und erhob sich.

„Wohin willst du? Und was passiert, wenn jemand dich bzw. den Rest von dir findet?"

„Das wird nicht passieren."

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Trank hat mich in meiner Zeit getötet und gibt mir hier nur eine bestimmte Erscheinungsdauer. Letztendlich liege ich 2025 tot in einer Grotte und werde mich hier einfach auflösen."

„Dann heißt es wohl nicht ‚Leb wohl!'."

„Nein," lächelte der Ältere, „nicht ‚Leb wohl!' sondern ‚Auf Wiedersehen!', irgendwann im Spiegel."

Damit verließ der Ältere das Labor und ließ den Severus Snape, der in diese Zeit gehörte, allein mit diesem Wissen zurück.


	3. Zum Gedenken II

Anmerkung von Tasha: Hier kommt nun der letzte Teil von Snapes Mission. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir eure Meinung per Review.

**

* * *

**

**Zum Gedenken II:**

-_Flashback-_

„Avada Kedavra!"

„NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Der gellende Schrei hallte durch den Saal des alten Herrenhauses, doch gegen den letzten Fluch Harry Potters in einem erbitterten Kampf hatte auch der ‚allmächtige' Lord Voldemort keine Chance mehr gehabt. Im selben Moment jedoch, in dem der Fluch Voldemort in seine Einzelteile zersetzte, begann die Erde zu zittern.

„Das Schloss wird einstürzen!", schrie Harry Potter durch den Lärm herabfallender Balken. „Professor, wir müssen hier raus!"

„Laufen Sie, Potter! Verschwinden Sie hier!"

„Aber, Professor Snape..."

„Verschwinden Sie, habe ich gesagt!"

Entsetzt den Lehrer zurückzulassen, aber doch in Angst um sein eigenes Leben, gehorchte Harry Potter und floh aus dem Schloss. Severus Snape warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick nach, dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Aufgabe: Er musste ein Verlies finden, in welchem sich eine bedrohliche Zaubertrankkreation Voldemorts befand.

Instinktiv beschloss er die Treppe zu nehmen, die der dunkle Lord zu ihnen hochgestiegen war. Staub und Steine rieselten von der Decke. Severus wusste, dass er nicht genug Zeit für einen Irrtum hatte. Er hastete den Gang hinunter, sprengte am Ende eine Tür aus den Angeln und sah, was er befürchtet hatte. Inmitten des Raumes lag ein umgestürzter Kessel, aus welchem ein merkwürdiges, Severus unbekanntes Gebräu lief.

‚Dann ans Werk.', dachte sich Severus, denn die Beben unter und über ihm wurden immer stärker.

Er zog die kleine Phiole mit dem Gegenmittel, das sein älteres Ich ihm vor Jahren gegeben hatte, aus seinem Umhang und trat um den Kessel herum, als sein Blick auf etwas in dem Gebräu fiel. Ein grau-getigertes Kätzchen tapste um Hilfe miauend in der Lache herum.

„Ruhig, ganz ruhig!", beschwichtigte Severus, um zu verhindern, dass das Tier ihn noch mit dem Zeug bespritzte.

Er leerte die Phiole in die Lache aus, nur die letzten beiden Tropfen gab er sich auf die Hände, nahm das Kätzchen aus der Lache und rieb es mit den Händen ab.

„Nun müssen wir aber schnell sehen, dass wir hier rauskommen."

Der Gang, durch den Severus gekommen war, war bereits zu verschüttet, doch der schnelle Blick entdeckte einen Notschacht. Severus kletterte hinein, doch kurz vor Ende des Schachts verengte ein Erdstoß diesen plötzlich und klemmte Severus so ein, dass er nach wenigen Minuten das Bewusstsein verlor.

-_Flashback Ende-_

„Es waren schon turbulente Zeiten."

Mit einem Lächeln über die alte Zeit sah der 50-jährige Zaubertränkemeister zu dem großen Grabmonument, vor dem er saß. Ein halbes Jahrhundert hatte er auf dem Buckel und trotzdem saß er hier wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vor dem Grab seines Mentors.

Schon seit etwa einer Stunde saß er hier auf den Stufen, die das Grab Albus Dumbledores erhöhten, die kleine grau-getigerte Katze, die er liebevoll ‚Artemis' getauft hatte, auf dem Schoß. Der Kalender zeigte den 24.12.2010, keine Seuche, keine Toten. Severus hatte seinen Auftrag aus der Zukunft erfüllt.

„Ich habe dir nie davon erzählt, aber ich glaube doch, dass du es ahntest."

Severus wollte bei diesen Besuchen oder fast Aussprachen am Grabe Dumbledores ausdrücklich allein sein. Nur Artemis durfte ihn begleiten, da sie es auch war, die ihm damals das Leben gerettet hatte. Die junge Katze war den Schacht hochgeklettert und hatte die Rettungsmannschaften auf Severus aufmerksam gemacht.

‚Sonst würde ich vermutlich heute noch in dem Schacht stecken.', dachte er etwas sarkastisch.

Dann sah er wieder auf den hohen Grabstein, von welchem ihn der Namenszug im Mondlicht entgegenleuchtete und Severus einen Moment lang an das verschmitzte Blinzeln erinnerte, welches den Direktor immer ausgezeichnet hatte.

„Natürlich ahntest du alles.", murmelte Severus kopfschüttelnd. „Spätestens nach den Briefen."

Das besondere Verhältnis, das zwischen Severus und Dumbledore bestanden hatte und schon einem Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis gleichkam, hatte sich kurz nach Voldemorts Vernichtung ein letztes Mal bewiesen. Äußerlich wahrte der Direktor zwar die Fassade, doch Severus merkte, spätestens seit sich Dumbledore immer öfter in seine Privaträume und ins Bett zurückzog, dass der alte Mann mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. In einer schwachen Stunde hatte der Direktor einmal gesagt:

„Voldemort ist die letzte Hürde in diesem Leben, Severus."

Die Hürde war genommen und der Zeitpunkt des Abschieds gekommen. Severus hatte begonnen, sich innerlich mit dem Tode Dumbledores auseinanderzusetzen und ging damit in einer Weise um, die auch mit seinem zeitübergreifenden Versprechen zu tun hatte: Er hatte die ihm anvertrauten Briefe hervorgeholt und Dumbledore vorgelesen, einen nach dem anderen und einen Tag nach dem letzten Brief starb Dumbledore. Durch seine Vortrauer war Severus damals fähig gewesen, seine Kollegen und besonders McGonagall zu trösten, die sich vorwarf, nie über alles mit Dumbledore gesprochen zu haben.

„Er wusste es, Minerva, er wusste es.", hatte Severus ihr gesagt und dankte allen hohen Mächten, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach.

Gedankenverloren tippte Severus auf seinem linken Knie herum, was ihm nun wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht trieb. Die Worte seines alten Ichs, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass der Todesser Weiss tot sei, hatten ihn damals verwirrt, doch im Kampf hatte sich Severus noch rechtzeitig besonnen und umgedreht, sodass er dem Fluch, der, wie er jetzt wusste, für sein Knie bestimmt war, ausweichen konnte.

‚Da bin ich wohl meiner eigenen Eitelkeit Dank schuldig.", dachte er lächelnd, denn nur so konnte er sich erklären, dass sein ‚Besucher' ihm damals eine im Zusammenhang gesehen solch unwichtige Sache mitgeteilt hatte.

Alles hatte sich, wie Severus heutige Reflektion ergab, zum Guten gewendet. McGonagall hatte in diesem Jahr die Leitung von Hogwarts an Harry Potter übergeben und genoss ihren Ruhestand, während in der Schule heute das erste Weihnachtsfest unter dem jüngsten Direktor der Schulgeschichte gefeiert wurde. William hatte in diesem Jahr seinen Studienabschluss in Zaubertränke mit seinem Meistertitel gemacht und einen festen Lehrplatz an der Universität sicher, Elisabeth wurde in der Schule nur unter der Bezeichnung „Intelligenz-Bestie" verbucht und Severus, der mit seinem Patent auf den Anti-Werwolf-Trank ausgesorgt hatte und nur noch ab und zu Vorträge an der Uni hielt, genoss seine Zeit mit Diana.

Wie auf ein Stichwort erschien seine Frau auf dem Pfad, der zu Dumbledores Grab führte; noch immer leuchteten ihre blonden Locken im Mondlicht.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde."

Sie legte ihrem Mann sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir hatten zu reden.", antwortete Severus, wohl bewusst wie paradox sich das anhörte.

Diana nickte, fasste ihn dann jedoch bei der Hand und zog ihn hoch.

„Lass uns gehen."

„Ja."

Nun nickte Severus, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu dem hinter dem Friedhof beginnenden Wald.

‚Severus Snape,' dachte er, ‚wo immer du auch sein magst: Du hast deine Mission erfüllt und ich danke dir von Herzen dafür.'

Dann legte er den Arm um seine Frau und langsam gingen den Beiden den Friedhofpfad hinunter.

„Diana?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich und ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus."


End file.
